The Youngest One
by VanHelsingWannaBe
Summary: Anna's daughter, Sarah, helps fight Dracula along with Van Helsing. Newer Story, and still my first one
1. The death of a loved one

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
(A/N- Some of you may have read my story "The Youngest One: The Boogeyman" but I decided to delete it. It didn't sound good to me. But I'm still keeping the idea of a 13 year old kicking butt for once. This is going to be set during the movie. And I know Anna looks too young to have a daughter. I'll just try to be a bit more careful next time. Anyways, enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 1: Werewolf Trap and the death of a loved one  
  
Sarah Anne Valerious, daughter of Anna Valerious and Princess of the gypsies, laid down low in the bushes waiting for her Uncle Velkan to give her team the signal to trap a murderous monster: A werewolf. Anna, her mother, put a hand on Sarah's shoulder for comfort. Sarah was brave, but a little bit scared. Not for long. Her ears trailed off to a low growl. He was here.  
  
Sarah's family has been fighting of another kind monster, but hasn't succeeded. This monster was named Count Valdislaus Dragulia. But she and her villagers call him Dracula. Dracula also had three brides, named Marishka, Verona, and Aleera. They each have different personalities. Marishka was sort of the strong one, Verona was the brave one, and Aleera, well, let's say Aleera should pay a little visit to an asylum. For four hundred years, the Valerious family has been hunting vampires. All have failed but three of the latest descendants: Velkan, Anna, and Sarah, the youngest one.  
  
"Come on. Dracula unleashed you for a reason" Sarah whispered menacingly.  
  
Sarah held her breath silently and thus, the werewolf leapt out of the bushes and charged at her Uncle Velkan. Velkan ripped his hands of the ropes tied to the pole, and jumped on top to climb up a tree.  
  
"Now!" he cried.  
  
That was Sarah's cue. She gripped the lever and pushed. But wait! The lever was stuck!  
  
"Uncle! It's stuck!" she screamed  
  
"Hurry Sarah!" Velkan yelled back.  
  
Sarah tried with all her might as her mother went out to help. Then she noticed something. There was a rope attached to the lever. Sarah sighed through the yells and roars.  
  
"If I live through this, the first thing I'm gonna do is hurt the idiot who placed the lever," she threatened as she pulled out her gun.  
  
Sarah shot the rope, and the lever was pushed down. An iron cage flew out of the ground and the werewolf was trapped inside.  
  
"Yes!" Sarah whispered to herself. "Who rules?"  
  
Sarah took her gun, rolled out of the bushes, and started shooting with the rest of the men. The werewolf slammed against the bars, making it swing back and forth. It swung so hard, that it knocked Velkan's gun from his hands. Sarah was the first to notice it fall, but didn't see where it landed, for it was hidden in the leaves.  
  
"Find my gun!" cried Velkan  
  
Sarah spotted a man who readied hi rifle and aimed at the cage. Sarah pushed it down.  
  
"No! Find my uncle's gun. It has the only silver bullets!" she urged.  
  
Sarah turned back, and saw her mother racing to the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Mom! Are you crazy?" she yelled.  
  
"I found it!" Anna yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, the ropes to the cage snapped, and BAM! The cage came smashing down, blocking the gun. Anna turned back.  
  
"RUN!" she screamed.  
  
Sarah, knowing that she needed to obey for once in her life, scrambled away from the clearing and ran into the forest. Countless times, she almost slipped with the leaves but she never lost her balance. From a nearby distance, she heard a shot fire. She skidded to a stop, and landed on the ground finally slipping.  
  
"Ouch! My butt," she groaned.  
  
Sarah got up and ran to the direction where she heard the shot. She stopped as she saw her mother looking down at the river. Slowly calming down, she walked to her mother. Anna looked at Sarah with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Velkan," she whispered.  
  
Sarah hung her head down low. Her uncle died saving her mother. And now, they were the only two left in the world.  
  
(Yes! A new story, with a new beginning! R&R please!) 


	2. The meeting of a legend

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting a legend-  
  
Sarah walked through the snow in the forest alone for a long time. She and her mother were now left. It wouldn't be long now before Dracula would start killing them. Life wasn't fair to her now. She was only thirteen and too young to die. So many times she wished her ancestor didn't make that vow. But somebody had to do it, one way or another.  
  
"Sarah!" shouted a voice.  
  
Sarah turned around, and saw her ten year old friend Maria. She smiled a bit. Maria was one of Sarah's few friends in the whole village.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked.  
  
Sarah looked at Maria with tears.  
  
"Maria...my uncle..." she started.  
  
"I know. Your mother told me. I'm sorry." whispered Maria.  
  
"It's all right. It happens all the time,"  
  
"No it doesn't,"  
  
"YES IT DOES!"  
  
Sarah's voice echoed through the forest. Birds started chirping away, and the wind whistled loudly.  
  
"I have no family left except my mother. And what'll happen if she ends up dead in front of my doorstep, huh? You tell me." Asked Sarah  
  
"I'll tell you what'll happen. You're gonna stop Dracula, that's what'll happen. It's in your blood, and you have the guts," Maria comforted. "Come on. Let's go home. My mom made some hot chocolate. It'll cheer you up"  
  
Sarah and Maria walked out of the woods and talked. When they got to the village, Sarah noticed something strange. Everyone had pitchforks, and shovels, and guns. Maria stayed behind, while Sarah pushed through the crowd as her mother's voice sounded.  
  
"Let me see your faces," she gave an order.  
  
"Why?" said a strange voice.  
  
"Because we don't trust strangers,"  
  
"I don't trust anyone,"  
  
"Michael, what's going on?" Sarah asked a boy about her age.  
  
"Two guys just came in here. I don't know what they look like, or who they are." griped Michael.  
  
"Boost me up,"  
  
"Oh no. I know where you're going. The last time I did, I had a bruise the size of China,"  
  
Michael crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. When he took one look at Sarah, she had her bottom lip sticking out.  
  
"Not the puppy dog pout! Anything but that!" said Michael covering his eyes  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Michael holding Sarah's legs.  
  
Sarah finally got her balance on Michael, and steadied herself. What she saw was really strange.  
  
"Can you see them?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yep! One of them looks like a monk." answered Sarah  
  
"Good. That means no cussing. What about the other one?"  
  
"He sort of looks familiar. I need to get closer,"  
  
"Closer?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Suddenly everyone was moving toward the strangers. Michael was being pushed out of the way making him fall along with Sarah. They hit the ground.  
  
"Ouch! That's twice today, I hit my butt!" complained Sarah.  
  
"Um Sarah..." began Michael.  
  
"I can't believe this. I feel like I'm jinxed."  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look."  
  
Sarah looked up and saw three vampires coming over. They looked like they were going to attack. And they were coming right...behind...her mother.  
  
"Oh great. Give me my gun," sighed Sarah  
  
Michael dug into Sarah's pack, and took out her favorite gun. Sarah got up, and ran out of the crowd to her mother.  
  
"Mom!" she cried  
  
"I don't need any help," said her mother ignoring Sarah.  
  
"Really?" asked the stranger.  
  
Michael had time to get out of the crowd, and he grabbed Sarah's arm.  
  
"Let's get out of..."  
  
Michael didn't have time to finish as people started running and screaming.  
  
"Oh shoot. Get out of here! Take Maria!" Sarah cried  
  
"Where is she?" asked Michael.  
  
Michael and Sarah looked around through the crowd. With all the commotion, they couldn't find her.  
  
"I say we split up." Suggested Michael.  
  
"No. We stick together!" cried Sarah  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Sarah looked and saw Maria hugging a pole crying. The two teenagers ran over to her.  
  
"Maria, you have to get out of here!" urged Sarah  
  
"I can't," cried Maria.  
  
Michael desperately tried to pry Maria's fingers, Sarah stood watch to warn them if any vampires were coming their way.  
  
"Sarah, look out!" yelled Michael.  
  
Sarah turned around just in time to duck out of Aleera's way. When she got up, she could hear her cackling in the air. She thought it was a game to torture Sarah like that.  
  
"Which one was that?"  
  
"The crazy one!" gritted Sarah. "Now this time, I'm going to tell you guys this nicely: GET OUT OF HERE AND GO HOME WHERE IT'S SAFE!"  
  
Maria and Michael saluted Sarah  
  
"Yes ma'm!" they both said in unison  
  
Sarah slapped her forehead as the two children ran through the scrambling crowd. Suddenly, sharp nails dug into her shoulders and picked her up. Sarah looked up and it was Aleera.  
  
"Do you like to fly?" she laughed.  
  
"You've done it now Aleera! You've done it now! Put me down!" Sarah cried  
  
"As you wish,"  
  
Aleera let go of Sarah dropping her as the sun came out. Sarah was smarter than that to let herself be a damsel in distress. As she fell, she caught a branch at a nearby tree. The only problem was that it was fragile. It snapped in half, and Sarah fell all the way down. She closed her eyes waiting for her doom. But then, something caught her. Not a claw, not a thousand pillows randomly sitting in the middle of town square, but arms gently holding her. She opened her eyes to face the other stranger. He wore all black: Black coat; Black boots; Black cape, you name it.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you put me down now?" Sarah asked.  
  
And so the stranger put her down safely on the ground. Sarah looked up at the sky and saw the sun. It was what driven away the vampires. The stranger bet down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Go find some shelter. Now." he ordered  
  
Sarah gave him a sour look as her mother came out with a sword in her hand. Sarah took out her own sword too following her mother to the well as they heard a noise. Anna, Sarah, and the stranger looked inside the well.  
  
"Uh, Van Helsing..." said the friar  
  
Sarah's ears perked up. Did he say Van Helsing? The legendary monster hunter she heard about? Before she could ask those kinds of questions, wind flew past her, and she turned around to see her mother in the clutches of Aleera.  
  
"Ooh. Why that little..." Sarah raged.  
  
Sarah got out her gun and started following Aleera around the village. On her way there, she almost got caught by Verona. She rolled on the ground, and the only place she could think of to hide was an inn. She got in safely and slammed the door shut. She looked out a window and saw Marishka on a roof transforming into a young woman pulling arrows out of her body.  
  
"Hello Sarah. My dear," said a chilling voice.  
  
Sarah cautiously turned around. She noticed her mother cornered by Aleera, and now she was cornered by Verona.  
  
"Hey look! Fresh meat!" Sarah pointed from behind Verona.  
  
Verona turned around hissing falling for Sarah's trick. When she wasn't looking, Sarah ran out to her mother hugging her arm. Verona turned back and saw mother and child together. She smiled.  
  
"Clever girl. Very clever." She sneered  
  
Anna and Sarah backed away against the wall as Aleera and Verona walked toward them, licking their lips.  
  
"The last of the Valerious," she licked.  
  
Sarah tried to punch Verona, but she grabbed her arm forcing her to the ground. Aleera ran her cold fingers along her throat as Verona pushed her hair away.  
  
"I could feel fresh blood running through her veins,"  
  
"I want first bite," announced Aleera.  
  
Verona started roaring at her sister, and Aleera roared back. Sarah wanted to cover her ears for their inhumane screams but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her face as Verona bent her fangs toward her neck. Just when doom was about to meet her, the two vampires started roaring. Sarah stood up as Verona and Aleera transformed into their ugly bat form and flew away. Anna bent down towards her daughter.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked her voice full of worry.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Sarah wiping her tears away. "What do you think scared them away?"  
  
"Maybe that stranger killed Marishka. Let's go,"  
  
By the time Anna and Sarah went outside, there was another crowd.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" asked Sarah annoyed.  
  
"Remember Sarah: We don't trust strangers" warned Anna  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"Come on,"  
  
Anna and Sarah pushed their way through the crowd. Sarah wanted to get a better view as usual, so she went on top of the well. Unfortunately, her sport was taken by the Undertaker.  
  
"And what name, my good sir, do I carve..." he began  
  
Before the Undertaker could finish, Sarah pushed him off. Now she could see well.  
  
"You stay out of my way, before I shoot you in the face," threatened Sarah.  
  
"She means it! She shot someone before!" cried Maria running from out of her house.  
  
"His name is Van Helsing," said Anna now out of the crowd.  
  
Now things were getting good. Everyone whispered the name to each other, and Sarah could hear Michael and Maria fighting.  
  
'I wanna see!" shouted Maria  
  
"No way! You're a girl," protested Michael.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Sarah shook her head as she step down to the ground. Van Helsing stood up in front of the Valerious duet.  
  
"Next time, stay close. You two are no good to me dead" he warned.  
  
"Well I'll say this for you. You've got courage. He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years. I'd say that's earned him a drink," announced Anna  
  
(A/N: HA HA! Finally finished with this chapter! Please review, and tell me what's your favorite part so far.) 


	3. Of bad days and whiskey

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
Sarah followed her mother, Van Helsing, and Carl (the friar) to the armory back at her family fortress. She started arming herself a bit more as they talked about Dracula.  
  
"Where do I find Dracula?" Van Helsing asked  
  
"He used to live in this very house four centuries ago," answered Anna. "No one knows where he lives right now,"  
  
"Who does?" mumbled Sarah. "My grandfather would stare at a painting for hours trying to find his place,"  
  
"Yes. He seemed to think the map was the key to finding Dracula's lair...Sarah put down your sword and go to bed,"  
  
"Mom, I'm coming to find Dracula with you."  
  
"No you're not. You fell off a tree, got caught by Aleera, and Verona almost bit you. I cannot take the risk of you being killed,"  
  
"All right, first off, everybody falls off a tree, and I was caught thanks to him,"  
  
Sarah pointed at Van Helping remembering what had happened in the village.  
  
"Secondly, if I hadn't dropped my gun while saving Maria, I would've blasted the guts out of that crazy vampire's head."  
  
"And what about Verona?" asked Anna sternly.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to answer but stopped. Anna caught her there. Anna sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. But you're going to have to lay off for a while," she said.  
  
Sarah could feel her face turning red and she scowled at her mother. She stormed off out of the armory and went to the kitchen. Whenever she was feeling angry or sad, Sarah always went to the kitchen to eat something. She went through the pantry until she found a bottle of absinthe. She looked at it for a long time.  
  
"Well," she said twisting the cork off. "We all gotta start sometime,"  
  
Sarah sat down at the table, took a small glass, and poured some in. Before she could bring it to her lips, she hesitated. This wasn't her. She always led a clean life. She banged her head down on the table and sighed. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. This was the worst day in her life. She covered her face with her arms, laid them on the table and started to cry. Like she thought before, life wasn't fair.  
  
As Van Helsing drank a bottle of whiskey in the family bar, he heard something from far away. Someone was crying. He got up and followed the sound. It couldn't have been Carl, because Carl was just happy up in the library. It couldn't have been Anna, because Van Helsing had knocked her out and put her in her room. So who else could it be? He opened the door, and there was Sarah crying. Her face was buried on the table, and her hand was still gripping the glass of absinthe. He closed the door silently, and took off his long black trench coat. Cautiously walking towards her, he draped the jacket over her back as he sat down. Sarah looked up from her puddle of tears and looked at Van Helsing.  
  
"Are you crying because you can't drink a bottle of alcohol?" he asked playfully.  
  
Sarah looked at the glass, and looked at Van Helsing. Still looking at him she brought the glass to her lips again. Before she could drink a single drop, Van Helsing snatched the glass and the bottle from her hands.  
  
"You should know better than to drink at your age," he said before drinking the absinthe. "What are you really crying about?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, you're in here all alone. You thought about drinking, and your face is red. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm just having a bad day all right?"  
  
"What? Just because your mother told you, you couldn't go outside and play with guns?"  
  
"NO! For your information, my uncle was killed by a werewolf, I had two near-death experiences, and...yeah. Because my mom said I couldn't go outside to find Dracula,"  
  
"That's what I thought,"  
  
Sarah started crying again. Van Helsing put an arm around her, comforting her.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's all right. Everybody has bad days like yours," he whispered.  
  
Sarah rested her head in his chest completely giving in.  
  
"Not as bad as mine," she sobbed.  
  
Van Helsing stayed with her the entire time until he heard the sobs die down. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He got up, put his arms under her, and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed, tucked her in, took back his jacket, and closed the door silently.  
  
(A/N: Another chapter down. 3 days in a row too! I'm so proud of me, I could just kiss myself. Mwah! Mwah! Review please!) 


	4. The makings of a hunt on jump rope night

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to the sound of stones hitting her window. She noticed she was in her bedroom, and shook her head. She must've fallen asleep crying.  
  
"Valerious! Are you gonna come down or what?" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow as she opened the window. Outside were Michael and Maria with a few other kids. Their names were Ashley, Taylor, and Steven.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Sarah asked sleepily.  
  
"Did you totally forget about Jump Rope Night? What did you do? Drink 12 gallons of absinthe?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Okay, who invited dumb, dumbed, and dumber?" asked Sarah  
  
"What are you talking about? Geez Valerious you have been drinking," said Steven.  
  
"I'm talking about you wise guy! And no I wasn't drinking!" Sarah whispered loudly. "Bombs away!"  
  
Sarah jumped from her window, caught a tree branch (thankfully it didn't break), and swung down landing safely in front of her friends.  
  
"Ta Da!" she said as they clapped.  
  
"Come on. Before anyone sees us," Ashley whispered urgently.  
  
The mischievous group slithered silently through the village. Jump Rope Night was the one night in a week, where some children got together and jump roped, chanting spooky rhymes. They stopped in front of the well from earlier, and took turns jumping. When it was Sarah's turn, they did her favorite chant: "Monster, Monster"  
  
"Dracula, Dracula, mouth full of fangs. He's got three brides, and little squat men. One that's dumb, one that's brave, and one that lived in a lion's den. Werewolf, Werewolf, don't get bit. He doesn't like silver, and he howls at the moon. Find a cure, really fast, or you'll be bit by the werewolf soon. Pick a monster, pick a monster, and hurry up quick. We've got no time, and you gotta pick quick. Dracula, Werewolf, Dracula, Werewolf, Dracula, Werewolf, Dracula..."  
  
"Werewolf!" cried Taylor.  
  
The group stopped and looked at Taylor.  
  
"Oh great. Taylor, how many times have we told you the story of the boy who cried wolf?" asked Maria.  
  
"No really! He just came out of Sarah's house!"  
  
"What? No!" cried Sarah  
  
Sarah started running to her house, but Michael grabbed her arm. While he was desperately trying to pull her back, the werewolf was coming down the street they were on.  
  
"Let go Michael!" cried Sarah  
  
"Sarah, we have to hide now!" he said.  
  
"Who died and made you captain?"  
  
"No one, but you know I'm right!"  
  
"Guys, he's coming!" screamed Ashley  
  
The children started to run in the streets. Unfortunately, for Sarah, her friends were villagers, so they went straight to their doors and locked them. And unfortunately, Maria and Michael lived closer to Sarah, so they still had a long way to go.  
  
"Quick! Hide here!" Sarah said  
  
Sarah, Maria, and Michael his behind a row of barrels and kept quiet. The only sound they could hear was their own breathing. Sarah took a peak through one of the cracks. Two furry, huge feet were standing in front of their hiding place. It was the werewolf.  
  
"Guys, if we live through this, let's promise never to sneak out at night ever again," whispered Sarah in a barely audible voice.  
  
Maria and Michael nodded furiously. Sarah took a peak again, and saw that the werewolf was gone. They looked around to make sure he left. Coast clear. Maria let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I say we get out of here. You coming Sarah?" asked Michael.  
  
"No. I'll just walk a little bit," said Sarah  
  
"Well, see ya Sarah. Good luck," said Maria  
  
"Have a nice life...whatever's left of it," mumbled Michael.  
  
Sarah shook her head, and then she noticed something. Maria and Michael had started backing away staring at something behind her. They started to run. Sarah watched them as they turned the corner. Sarah gulped as she turned around. Slowly, she saw the dark figure of...Van Helsing. Before she could let out a sigh of relief, Van Helsing pushed her shoulders to a building.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" he almost yelled.  
  
"Hey, a girl has to get out at night once in a while with her friends. I don't do that during the day," said Sarah not caring.  
  
"I just saw something crawl into your street. You could've been killed! Just like your mother was almost killed!"  
  
"What does this have to do with my mother!?"  
  
"Listen to me Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned her head away, completely not listening. Van Helsing shook her a bit.  
  
"Look at me...it's not safe out here. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"  
  
Van Helping shook his head as he gripped Sarah's arm, and dragged her with him. He figured since while he was out here, he could drop Sarah off at the castle. Sarah rolled her eyes as she followed him. Instantly, they heard a noise and they pushed their backs to a building...right next to a coffin.  
  
"It's a bit tight for me..." said a voice.  
  
Sarah jumped up as they heard the voice. Then she realized it was the Undertaker.  
  
"But for you, I think it would be a perfect fit," he continued.  
  
As he said this Sarah stepped up in front of the coffin, as the Undertaker held up two hands to picture her inside it. Van Helsing took Sarah's arm, and pulled her behind him. The Undertaker gave a crooked smile.  
  
"I see the wolf man hasn't killed you two yet," he said turning back to a grave.  
  
"Don't' worry. He's onto it," said Van Helsing  
  
"Then why are you out here?" asked Sarah. "Aren't you scared that the werewolf is gonna come and kill you?"  
  
"Oh I'm no threat to him. I'm just the one who cleans up after him," answered the Undertaker.  
  
"A little late to be digging graves?" asked Van Helsing turning away with Sarah.  
  
"Never too late to be digging a grave. You never know, when you need a fresh one!"  
  
Sarah turned around just in time to find a shovel an inch from her face. She stumbled a few feet back, and looked at Van Helsing. He knew this was going to happen, and had his hand on the handle. And the Undertaker was holding it.  
  
"Oh sorry!" he laughed nervously. "It's just my nature,"  
  
"Then I'll show you my nature!" said Sarah through gritted teeth.  
  
Sarah raised an arm to finally hit the ragged haired menace before Van Helsing pushed her away. Sarah looked up and saw the werewolf pouncing on the Undertaker. If she wasn't in big trouble and danger like she was right now, she would thank the big hairy beast for what he'd done. Van Helsing took out his gun to shoot the werewolf but Sarah saw her mother come running in and she stopped him.  
  
"No!" Anna screamed.  
  
Van Helsing missed the shot and the werewolf ran out of sight. The sound of the loose bullet echoed in the streets as Sarah got up. Why did her mother stop him from shooting the werewolf? She was about to ask, when Van Helsing pushed Anna to a building wrapping his fingers around her throat.  
  
"Why?" he yelled  
  
"Stop it! Get off of her!" said Sarah trying to pry him off her mother.  
  
But Van Helsing wouldn't let go.  
  
"You're choking me!" cried Anna  
  
"Give me reason not to," he growled.  
  
"I...I can't... If people knew...If Sarah knew..."  
  
Sarah stopped and looked at Anna confused. What was it that her mother didn't want her to know? Van Helsing let go of Anna and she flew her fingers to her throat.  
  
"He's not your brother anymore Anna! He's not Sarah's uncle!" he shouted.  
  
Now Sarah was speechless. That thing that tried to kill her friends, that thing that killed the Undertaker, was her Uncle Velkan. She slumped against the wall and spreaded her legs out.  
  
"This isn't fair," she whispered.  
  
"You knew?" Anna asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," answered Van Helsing.  
  
"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"And still you tried to kill him!"  
  
"He's a werewolf. He's going to kill people."  
  
"It's not his fault. He can't help it."  
  
"I know, but he has to be stopped."  
  
"...They say Dracula has a cure. If there's a chance I can save my brother, I'm going to find it,"  
  
"I'm here to find Dracula, and that's all!"  
  
"And I need to find my brother. He gave his life for me. He and Sarah are the only family I have left...I despise Dracula more than you can ever imagine. He's taken everything from me. He's left me and Sarah all alone in this world,"  
  
Anna could feel tears rise up. Van Helsing couldn't give her any further kindness because she needed to stay strong. He looked at Sarah. She wasn't crying her little eyes out, but she was shaking. Shaking with fear. Now she has to hunt whom she loves.  
  
"To have memories of those you have loved and lost, is probably harder than to have no memories at all. All right...we'll look for your brother," said Van Helsing  
  
(A/N: Yes! Finally onto the real action! Read and review please!) 


	5. Baby Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
That night, Sarah rode to Castle Frankenstein with Anna and Van Helsing. She looked at the dark building in awe. Countless of times, she and her friends trend to break in, but they weren't able to find a way.  
  
"You're serious right? This is Old Frankenstein's place. There's no way we can get in," complained Sarah.  
  
"Oh yeah?" grinned Van Helsing  
  
Sarah watched as Van Helsing take out one of his tojo blades and cut off the chains that held a door to the side of the castle. She went wide eyed, as he opened the door. Van Helsing gave a smug smile.  
  
"Any questions?" he asked.  
  
Sarah just scoffed and went in the darkest place she's ever been in. There were cobwebs everywhere, and the air was infected with dust. Sarah held in her breath trying not to cough in fear that she might give away her presence in the castle. In the corner of her eye she spotted a couple of strange looking creatures carrying wires. Van Helsing took out a rifle while Sarah took out her gun. But Anna pushed it down.  
  
"Dwerger," Anna explained  
  
"What the heck is that?" Sarah asked.  
  
Sarah had never heard of Dwerger's and from the looks of them, she didn't want to get to know them. Then why the heck did I ask? She thought.  
  
"They're about hip height. One of Dracula's servants," Anna said. "If you get the chance to kill one, do it. Because they'll do worse to you,"  
  
"Now you're talking my language," said Sarah cocking her gun.  
  
As Sarah aimed at the funny looking creatures, their muffled voices sounded speaking Romanian. She knew the language, but couldn't make them out. But to her surprise, her mother did.  
  
"They're saying they're using my brother for some sort of experiment," she told Van Helsing panicked. "I have to save him!"  
  
"Anna..."Van Helsing started  
  
"My brother is still battling the sickness within him. There's still hope!"  
  
"Anna! There's no hope for your brother. But we can still protect others by killing Dracula."  
  
Sarah muttered under her breath as she put away her gun. She was beginning to not like Van Helsing as much as her mother. She continued to walk with them down the dark halls until they came to the foyer. At least, Sarah thought it was a foyer. Everywhere around her were strange bags of slimey goop.  
  
"Mom, can I go home?" asked Sarah disgusted  
  
"No!" whispered Anna.  
  
"But Mom! I know I'm brave and all that, but I don't do disgusting blobs. The only things I do are capturing werewolves, finding clues, fighting crazy undead women, and kicking some serious butt,"  
  
"You should've thought of that before you snuck out,"  
  
Sarah groaned. Sometimes being a teenager was too much. Especially being a monster hunter.  
  
"What are these things?" asked Anna.  
  
Sarah let out a longer groan. She didn't even want to know what those things were this time.  
  
"Cocoons," answered Van Helsing. "These must contain the offspring of Dracula and his brides,"  
  
"Of course! Vampires are the walking dead. It makes sense that their children are born dead,"  
  
Sarah stuck out her tongue in disgust. Dead children weren't exactly the frosting on the cake for her. And the thought of Dracula and his brides getting laid, made her want to gag. She kept that feeling in her stomach as they walked through the disgusting labyrinth. Van Helsing led the way and they stopped in front of a cocoon. Then she noticed something a string of metal covered in goo was sticking into it. Then it all came to her.  
  
"There's a wire in it. Dracula must be using it to bring his children to life by using electricity," she said.  
  
Van Helsing gave a smug smile at Sarah  
  
"You catch on pretty quick," he said  
  
"I'm a fast learner. That's why," Sarah explained.  
  
As soon as Sarah said that, Van Helsing started clawing inside the cocoon. Sarah's face turned green and she turned away putting her hands on her knees getting ready to puke. Anna was feeling a bit grossed out too, but she put a hand on Sarah's back as she puked. When she was done, Van Helsing had already gotten the goop out, and inside was a baby vampire.  
  
"I was told that Dracula and his brides kill only one or two people a month. If they bring all these monstrosities to life..." he started  
  
"The world will be a big vampire buffet," Sarah finished in a sickening voice.  
  
Suddenly, the baby vampire came to life screeching. Sarah let out a scream, and jumped back. Van Helsing clamped a hand over her mouth, and he dragged her and Anna deep behind broken machines that were piled together. Anna held Sarah tight as more vampire bats came to life. Even though Sarah has seen vampires before (It was only the brides mind you. She's never met Dracula or his "darling" children) she was petrified right now. She looked and saw Aleera and Verona swooping down to their children, changing from woman to monster, and they led them out of a large window surveying the village.  
  
"This is where I come in," Van Helsing said going out with his rifle.  
  
Sarah stared at him as he came out of their hiding place. She wanted him to stay with her. She felt safe somehow when she was around her. Anna whispered into her ear.  
  
"I want you to stay here, and don't make a sound. I'm gonna get your uncle," she said  
  
"No! Mom wait! Don't leave me!" Sarah cried.  
  
But Anna was already gone and Sarah was alone listening to the gun shots and wind blowing. She put her back against the wall and slid down and hugged her knees to her chest. She was alone. Suddenly, there was silence, and through the corner of her eye, she could see a dark figure flying down to the foyer. Sarah's face grew pale as she realized (for the first time on her life) she was in the same room with Count Vladislaus Dragulia.  
  
(Now things are getting good! Review please!) 


	6. Facing the Count

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
Sarah breathed hard and silently as Dracula entered the room. Her heart was pumping so hard and fast, she thought it might burst out of her chest. Something about him made her feel uncomfortable. Was it that he was a vampire? Was it that he changes to a 15 foot bat whenever he's about to attack? No. All the others were like that. But of all the vampires she has seen, he was the worst of them all.  
  
"I can tell the character of a man by the beating of his heart," Dracula informed.  
  
Sarah started to panic, while beads of sweat dripped down her face. His voice was spine-chilling and cold. Her breathing started to go faster and raspy. She had to cover her own mouth to keep herself quiet.  
  
"When I get closer," Dracula started clapping is hands in a heart beat growing faster. "I could almost dance to it," The clapping started to go slower. "Strange that yours is so steady and calm,"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. Sure he was talking about someone's heart beat but whose? She put a hand to her chest. It definitely wasn't hers.  
  
"But what is this I hear?" asked Dracula aloud.  
  
Sarah's head jolted back. He was still playing his little game.  
  
"I hear another heartbeat,"  
  
Sarah let out a silent gasp. Dracula started clapping his hands to a fast heartbeat. Sarah put her hand on her chest again. Her heart was exactly the same as Dracula's clapping! There was no where to run. No where to hide. She hugged her knees tighter, and buried her face, shaking with fear. The footsteps grew louder to her hiding place, and she let out a tiny whimper. She didn't see, but she knew that Dracula was right behind her. His cold stare sent icicles in her blood and she started to shake even more. She could feel his pale hands on her shoulders tight, and she was pulled up off the ground. Strangely, she was standing in the foyer alone with Dracula. She started backing away and a cold smile spreaded across his face.  
  
"Young Sarah Valerious. Last time I saw you it was 13 years ago, when you were just a tiny baby," he said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Really? I wondered why you didn't keep me posted. But since now I know, I'll just be going before my mother grounds me for life," Sarah lied laughing nervously.  
  
"But since you are here, I believe we can have a small party to welcome you here,"  
  
Sarah was still backing away as Dracula's fangs grew longer. Her face went pale as a ghost. He wanted to bite her!  
  
"Over my dead body!" she screamed.  
  
"That can be arranged. In fact why don't we arrange it right now?"  
  
Fear was swelling up inside Sarah right now, all the way from her stomach to her throat. She could barely speak. She could barely move.  
  
"Van Helsing..." she managed in a soft voice.  
  
As soon as Sarah's cry for help sounded, Van Helsing dropped in, turned Dracula around, and shoved a silver stake in his heart. He said a Latin phrase while repenting, and rushed toward Sarah. Her pale face was wet with sweat, and her mouth was open, and she couldn't move. He shook her softly, and when she finally came to her senses, she almost collapsed. Van Helsing broke her fall, and picked her up.  
  
"Hello Gabriel," said Dracula with a smile on his face.  
  
Sarah looked at Dracula then at Van Helsing. Did they know each other? And why did Dracula call Van Helsing Gabriel? She always thought of Van Helsing as, well, Van Helsing. Dracula merely looked at them then pulled the stake out. Sarah shook her head. That stake should've killed him, along with the rest of his brides, and his brats.  
  
"Is this your silver stake?" he asked throwing it away on the floor.  
  
Dracula looked at them and saw that they were confused. Van Helsing especially.  
  
"You don't remember do you?" he asked taking off his cloak.  
  
"Exactly, what is it, I should be remembering?" Van Helsing asked putting Sarah down and pulling her with him.  
  
"You are the great Van Helsing. Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. But like me, hunted by all others,"  
  
"The Order knows all about you so I guess it's no surprise you know all about me,"  
  
"Oh, but it's much more than that Gabriel. We have such history, you and I. I know why you have such horrible nightmares. The horrific scenes of ancient battles past,"  
  
Sarah suddenly felt Van Helsing move a bit closer.  
  
"How do you know me?" he asked curious.  
  
What was he thinking? Was he crazy? Sarah wanted to scream out and say "Hello! You're talking to a real live dead person here, who we've been hunting for more than 500 years! We'd like you to kill him now!" but she didn't. She was still puzzled. Suddenly, from far away, they both heard a scream.  
  
"Mom," Sarah whispered  
  
Dracula acted like he didn't hear anything, and walked toward them.  
  
"So, would you like me to refresh your memory? Give you a few details from your sordid past?" he asked.  
  
Van Helsing dug into his coat pocket and yanked out a large, silver crucifix. Dracula grasped it, and it turned to flames. He let out a screech that was more inhumane than the brides' screams. Sarah covered her ears hard, closing her eyes. This was too much. Van Helping let go of the crucifix as it melted from the fire. Dracula let out a chuckle.  
  
"I guess that's a conversation for another time," he said. "But before you go, let me reintroduce myself," Bowing theatrically, he said: "I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1432. Murdered 1462,"  
  
Sarah gulped as his teeth bore fangs again. Another inhumane scream sounded, but this time it drew Dracula's attention. When he wasn't looking, Van Helsing and Sarah took each other's hand and ran to the dumbwaiter shaft. They climbed in, cut the cable, and held on as they shot up to the next floor. When Sarah somersaulted out of it, she spotted her mother wrestling with the werewolf. She raced towards her as Anna pulled away from the werewolf. She met up with them.  
  
"I think we've overstayed our welcome," said Van Helsing.  
  
The group ran out of the laboratory and onto the roof. Sarah stumbled a little bit on the edge. It was a dead end.  
  
"Great. This is how it ends: Getting killed by my uncle that's turned into a werewolf, with my mom, and a legendary monster hunter, that everyone assumes is a murderer," she said sarcastically  
  
As Sarah said this, Van Helsing took out a squat gun, squeezed the trigger, and a wire with a hook shot out, and embedded itself in a tree across the moat. Sarah saw what he was doing, and hung onto him as the swung across escaping from the clutches of vampires, werewolves, dwergers, and that thuggish creature Sarah saw on her way out. They landed on the ground safely as it started to rain, and ran far away. Sarah ran the fastest, for a few reasons:  
  
1: Whenever her heart is pumping hard, she always runs around like a hyper child 2: She loves running in the rain (A/N: I got that idea from Hillary Duff's music video "Come Clean" 3: She was scared to death!  
  
On the way to an old abandoned windmill that was ripped to shreds a year ago, she could hear her mother scolding Van Helsing.  
  
"A stake? A crucifix? What did you think? That we haven't tried the obvious? We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, doused him with holy water, staked him through the heart, and still he lives! Don't you understand? No one knows how to kill Dracula," Anna scolded  
  
"I could've used that information a little bit earlier," Van Helsing smirked.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that look,"  
  
Sarah watched as her mother turned away. Then something caught her eye. A bottle of absinthe was lying on the ground in the dirt. It was closed and the alcohol was still inside. With a mischievous grin on her face, she picked it up and twisted the cork off. Before she could bring it to her lips, her mother spoke.  
  
"You were right," she said. "He isn't my brother anymore. He isn't Sarah's uncle. I should've allowed you to kill him when you wanted to,"  
  
Sarah stared at Anna then at the bottle she held in her hands. With a pout on her face, she turned the bottle over and let the liquid spill. Drowning herself in beer wasn't going to solve her teenage problems.  
  
"Do you have any family Mr. Van Helsing?" asked Anna as Sarah came up.  
  
"I'm no sure. I hope to find out someday. It's what keeps me going," said Van Helsing uncorking a bottle.  
  
As soon as Van Helsing got the absinthe open, Anna took it from her hands.  
  
"Here's to what keeps you going," she toasted before bringing it to your lips.  
  
"Absinthe. Strong stuff," warned Van Helsing  
  
Anna just smiled and took a sip. Sarah watched as Van Helsing took his sip, and watched the two soon-to-be love birds. Suddenly the floor collapsed and they fell in a hole in total darkness. 


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and found herself, on cold muddy grounds. The whole place reeked of fish and it had a dirty pond. She climbed out of the pile of lumber she fell in and looked around.  
  
"Mom! Van Helsing! Where are you?" she called.  
  
No response. She sighed, but then heard a noise from behind her. She took out her gun and cocked it.  
  
"Who's there?" she called again.  
  
The only answer Sarah got was a crash from behind her. She swung around with more determination on her face. Nothing could get past her this time. At least she thought it wouldn't. Before she could react to anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a short scream, but sighed with relief. It was only Van Helsing.  
  
"Oh geez, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cried. "Where's my mom?"  
  
"Right here sweetie," said Anna coming in and kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What is this place?"  
  
"We don't know yet, but whoever is living down here appears to be carnivorous," Van Helsing said as he held up a book. "And of human ancestry,"  
  
They continued up the small hill following muddy foot prints.  
  
"I'd say he's about size seventeen wide, about three hundred and sixty pounds, eight and a half to nine feet tall. He has a bad limp in his right leg...and he has three copper teeth,"  
  
"Yuck. How the heck do you know he has copper teeth?" asked Sarah disgusted  
  
"Because he's standing right behind you,"  
  
Sarah turned around swiftly and to face with a huge person. The monster pushed Van Helsing aside to face the Valeriouses.  
  
"The Frankenstein monster!" cried Anna realizing who it was.  
  
"Monster? Who is the monster here? I have done nothing wrong and yet you and your kind wish me dead!" the monster yelled.  
  
Sarah wasn't going to let anything happen to her mother. She charged forward and tried to push the monster down. But he was too strong for her. He picked her up by the collar and threw her across the room and she hit her head on the wall. She landed on the floor hard on her back, and darkness claimed her world.  
  
Dream-  
  
When Sarah opened her eyes, she was in a dark room, with a clock tower not far from where she stood. It was a strange place to be. Even when you are alone. She walked through the fog that covered her body, until she came across a piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was written in Latin.  
  
"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is shining bright. Or crave another's blood when the sun goes down, and his body takes to flight...well that stinks," she translated to herself.  
  
As Sarah crumpled the piece of paper, she heard the clock chime three times. Ding, Ding, Ding! She looked at the time and saw it was turned to midnight. When she turned back, she felt wind fly past her. She looked at the sky and saw a familiar creature. Oh no. It was Dracula. She knew it was him. She started to run when she realized that she had no weapon with her. Dracula was hot on her trail, and he caught her. She screamed and kicked with all her might when she looked at his horrible face.  
  
"Let go of me! Get off!" she cried.  
  
"Sarah..." called a voice.  
  
Sarah stopped as she heard the voice. It was calm and soothing, and it definitely wasn't Dracula's voice. She looked at the beast in front of her. Dracula transformed back to his human form and got off of Sarah. She quickly stood up as he started to speak.  
  
"Van Helsing calls you my dear. It's your choice. Join me or die," Dracula said  
  
Sarah pondered his words as Van Helsing called her two more times. But she knew becoming a vampire was a fate worse than death.  
  
"Sarah..." called Van Helsing's voice again.  
  
"I'd rather die!" Sarah screamed.  
  
Dracula's smile went to a frown, and he yelled to the dark sky as he transformed back to his ugly bat. He took one look at Sarah and pounced on her. She screamed and strained against him trying to break free. Suddenly, there was a distant roar that made Dracula frightened. Sarah didn't know what it was because she blacked out again as he went away.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up!" cried Van Helsing  
  
Van Helsing was desperately trying to wake Sarah as she squirmed in her bed. He had brought her back to Valerious Manor, and put her in her own bed while Anna hitched up the horses to the coaches. He noticed she was screaming in her sleep asking someone to let go of her and saying that she'd rather die. He held her in his arms firmly trying to wake her up. As soon as he did, she stopped and calmed down. Whether it was something that made her stop, or it was his touch. Sarah let out a soft moan, and she slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her head was in immense pain, and she felt like a million vampires had been on her for three days. Her vision was dark for a moment, but it slowly clouded back to the real world. She met the eyes of Van Helsing looking down on her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked groaning.  
  
"Shh, don't talk," Van Helsing whispered. "You've been asleep for an hour, and you got a big bruise on your head."  
  
"How..."  
  
"I said don't talk. You're in huge pain, I can tell you that."  
  
"But Van Helsing..."  
  
"Don't talk,"  
  
Sarah sighed as Van Helsing went out to get Sarah a glass of water. She twiddled her fingers as she looked around the room. On her nightstand, she spotted a piece of paper, ink, and a quill. She quickly grabbed them and started writing what she had to say to Van Helsing. She finished just in time when he came back in the room. He sat back down at her bed, and gave her the water. As he did, Sarah thrusted the note in his hand. He looked at it in an odd way.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
Sarah gave him a look, clearly saying that she wanted him to read it. So he did. To his surprise, it was about her dream with Dracula and how Sarah wished that he was there for her. Sarah just sat there sipping her water, waiting for a reply. She watched as the note dropped on the floor from Van Helsing's hands. He realized that if Dracula had bitten her, Sarah would've been dead. That was why she was screaming in her sleep. That was why she was struggling in her bed. He looked at Sarah, and she bent down her head low not saying a word like she was supposed to. Van Helsing put a hand at the back of her head, rubbing it. He could tell now that Sarah was a bit freaked out and not liking what was happening at the moment.  
  
"I promise you, I'll never leave you, and I won't let him touch you ever again," he whispered caressing her cheek.  
  
"You promise?" Sarah whispered back.  
  
"I promise,"  
  
(A/N: Okaay...I've finally updated. And please review or else I'm gonna go nuts!") 


	8. The chase of the brides

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"

Later that morning, Sarah packed her backpack quickly. She filled it with two guns. a knife, bullets, a water canteen, and some food. After she calmed down from her nightmares, Van Helsing told her that they were going to Rome where they could be safe. She swung her backpack over her back and ran out the front door. There her mother was waiting for her.

"All set Sarah?" Anna asked

"Yep," answerd Sarah

"Good. I tacked up your horse for you."

"Thanks."

Sarah walked up to her horse Moonlight. Moonlight was a , shall we say, a hyper horse. But she was also calm and knows what to do when her owner orders her to do something. But the reason why she is called Moonlight is beause her mane was dark, and her brown eyes always twinkled in the moonlight.

"How ya doin Moonlight?" Sarah asked as she climbed on her horse.

Moonlight bobbed her head up and down answering. Sarah smiled as she looked up, but it faded into a frown.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she stepped down.

Out of the bushes, came out Maria and Michael.

(A/N: They're Ba-ack!")

"He made me!" cried Maria as she pointed at her older brother.

"Did not!" cried Michael.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too times infinety and beyond!"

"Dang!"

Sarah slapped her forehead for her bickering friends.

"Sometimes you two just make me insane," she complained.

"Thank you" the siblings said togethor.

"We saw Van Helsing carry you in. It looked like you were dead!" said Michael.

"I was crying," complained Maria

"Well, you don't see me lying in a coffin, now do you?" asked Sarah

"What happened?"

"I hit my head on the wall, trying to protect my mom."

"Yeah, and?" Michael asked eagerly.

"I passed out, and the rest that happened was a living nightmare complete with a huge headache. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Rome,"

"And do what?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she got back on her horse.

"Buy a few pounds of cheese," she murmmered sarcastically.

"Really? Can we come too?" asked Michael

"I was being sarcastic! And no, you can't come with me! Now beat it! Before Verona and the crazy res-head come out, hunt, and eat little children like you!"

"Just for the record, I AM NOT LITTLE!"  
  
"Beat it!"

Michael, frightned by Sarah's rage, ran back into the bushes. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Brothers" she complained

With the wind blowing in her head, and the sound of hooves beating on the ground, Sarah rode swiftly through the woods with her mother. She was driving the carriage, while Van Helsing was driving another. It was part of their plan if something should come up. Suddenly, Sarah thought she had heard something, but chose to ignore it. Then she heard it again. She hoped she wasn't going to regret the decision she was about to make.

"Mom! Keep going! I'll catch up!" she cried.

Anna stopped the carriage immdiately, and gave a sharp look at her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sternly.

"Something's not right. I have to find Van Helsing," Sarah said.

"Sarah, he'll meet us soon. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to find out what's going on,"

Without a word, Sarah turned her horse around and gallopped away, her mother calling her name. But she didn't turn back. She kept going through the forest until suddenly, Moonlight stopped neighing and rearing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Monnlight?" Sarah kept asking.

Still Moonlight kept going wild, until Sarah fell off, and went away. She landed on, you guessed it, her butt.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: OUCH! MY BUTT!" she nearly yelled.

"Aww. Is the little princess hurt?" said a voice.

Sarah went bug eyed at the sound. She slowly got up, and turned around.

"Oh please, don't let it be her. Don't let it be her. Don't let it be..." she kept sayng.

Sarah stopped and was standing face to face with Aleera.

"Aw crud," she griped.

"Any last words, before you scream for your mommy and your friend?"

"Yeah. Uh...SEE YA!"

And with that, Sarah started running as hard as she could. Suddenly she was picked up by Verona, and she was dangling high in the air. She searched wildly through her bag with her free hand looking for her knife. She almost had it when it slipped out of her hand, and she was thrown into the air. She let out a short scream, and as she fell, she caught her knife, and noticed she was about to crash into a ravine. Suddenly she landed on a black horse that was still running.

"Sarah!" said a voice.

Sarah looked behind her and saw Van Helsing on one of the horses.

"You okay?" he shouted.

"I'll let you know later!" she shouted back.

Van Helsing grinned as they continued riding. Soon they met up with Anna with her carriage. Sarah could see the relief on her face. Van Helsing threw her on the carriage in front, and then he got on.

"I told you the decoy plan would work," he said.

"Don't get too cocky," said Sarah.

"Look out!" cried Anna.

Obeying her sharp reflexes, Sarah back-flipped out of the way. The WEREWOLF! She landed on top of the carriage, as Van Helsing and Anna clung to the sides. The kerosene on th lights had spilt and it caught on fire!

"Uh-Oh. I'm in trouble," she said to herself. "Carl! A little help here!"

Carl popped his head out and saw Anna and Van Helsing and Sarah outside.

"What are you doing out her?" he asked.

"Carl!" Anna and Sarah cried.

"Sorry."

"Hurry up! I don't like fire!" Sarah screamed.

The fire around Sarah was like a fence around her. She groaned and closed her eyes. She took a step back, and jumped off the carriage rolling on the snow covered ground.

Sarah staggered through the woods holding her head in pain.

"I am never ever, ever, ever, ever, going on another carriage ride EVER AGAIN!" she said to herself

Sarah leaned back against a trunk of a tree and sighed. It's been 10 minutes since she jumped off the carriage, before being burnt to death. She had wondered where the others were, and missed them. Suddenly, she heard a cackle from far away. She raced across the land, until she came to a complete stop. She saw her mother being carried away with Aleera!

"NO!" She cried with tears in her eyes. "NO! VAN HELSING!"

"Sarah!" cried Van Helsing as he came running up.

Sarah hugged him very tightly sobbing into his chest.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's gone," she kept saying to herself.

Van Helsing picked her up, shushing her trying to calm her down.

"We'll get her back. If it's the last thing I do," he promised her.

REVIEW! RIGHT NOW!...please?


	9. Dancing with a wolf and a deal

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"

As they walked through the cobblestone streets of Budapest, Sarah staggered behind crying softly. Van Helsing stayed with her most of the time, his arm around her. He knew she needed someone there for her. She had just lost her mother, and now they were trying to look for her. Suddenly, they heard a gush of wind, and down came Aleera in her pink gown. Sarah was ready to charge after her, but Van Helsing held her back.

"You have been so much trouble to my master," Aleera tsked. "So much trouble,"

"Where's my mom you dumb old fruit bat?" hissed Sarah.

Van Helsing covered her mouth, to let Aleera talk.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The master commands a trade. The monster..."

The Frankenstein Monster growled.

"...For the princess," Aleera finished.

"Somewhere public. With lots of people,"

Sarah looked at Van Helsing in awe. Was he seriously, seriously, going to trade that fate of their lives for her mother?

"Tonight is the All Hallows Eve Masked Ball, at Vilivoka Palace. Midnight...I love masked balls, don't you?" Aleera cackled.

Sarah gave a glare of hate at Aleera, as she flew away.

"I WANT HER BACK ALEERA! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WANT HER BACK!" she screamed.

Van Helsing covered her mouth again, making her look at him.

"Sarah listen to me. I know you miss your mother. I miss her too. I'd do anything to get her back, but don't draw attention to yourself!" he nearly yelled.

Sarah looked at him. Soon her eyes trailed off to Van Helsing's side. There was blood and three holes in his black sweater. She pulled his hand away from her mouth, her eyes growing wide.

"You've been bitten," she whispered. "By a werewolf! Now you have becomae what you have so passionatley. I can't believe this. First my uncle dies, then my mother is taken away leaving me, the youngest one, alone, and now you're becoming a werewolf! Have I left anything out?!"

"Well you do have to come with us," Carl put in.

Sarah waves a hand at Carl

"And the answer comes from the one who explodes things," she stated.

"Hey!"

"She's got a point there Carl,"

Later that night, Van Helsing, Carl, and Sarah were in the cemetary on their way to the palace. Sarah had her hair up, a white mask with diamonds bordering it, and a white spaghetti strap dress. She looked like an angel. When they went in, there was hypnotic music filling the room. Everyone was dancing non-stop, as if they were under a spell.

"Stay close to me," warned Van Helsing. "We'll find your mother,"

Sarah nodded hoping that the worse would go away. But the worse came anyway. The music stopped, and Dracula came to the center of the room. A small shiver went up Sarah's spine again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is of great pleasure that I announce the father/daughter dance. If the young maidens would pair up with their fathers, it would be of great joy," he said with a smug smile.

As he said this, Dracula spotted Sarah and gave a wink. Sarah glared at him with hatred.

"I don't believe this," she said.

"What?" asked Van Helsing.

"Pretty soon, he's gonna come up and ask me to dance with him. I just know it. He must've told everyone that I have a father, which I don't. He's not my father. I'm not his daughter. And..."

"We'll just have to pretend that you have a father,"

"...Oh no you don't. I know where you're going. You're gonna use me as a decoy while you go play hero with my mom,"

"I didn't say you had to dance with Dracula."

(A/N: Here comes the juicy part)

Sarah took a minute to wondor what Van Helsing was talking about. She grew wide-eyed.

"Oh heck no! That's even worse! Why do we have to do this?" she almost yelled

"Because while we're at it, we can see if Dracula has your mother with him. It's your choice. Dance with safety or your death," Van Helsing said.

Sarah held her forehead. He was going straight up the river.

"You drive a hard bargain," she said.

"Don't complain. Just come on," said Van Helsing taking her by the hand.

"Why can't we just look for her right now?"

"We are. We're just trying to blend in."

"Fine,"

And so they danced as they music began. Somehow her feet felt like they were floating off the floor. She looked at the other girls with their real fathers. They weren't smiling. They were like bewitched statues floating in the air. Sarah kept looking down at her feet trying to get the steps right. Van Helsing put a hand under her chin making her look at him

"Look up," he whispered.

Sarah let out a breath of air in response, blowing a strand of hair in her face. Her gaze fell upon Dracula...he had her mother with him. Anna was wearing a gold tiara and mask with white gloves and a red dress. Her eyes were closed. That meant she was under a spell. The music stopped and everyone clapped at the ending of the piece of music.

"Come with me," Van Helsing whispered.

Van Helsing took Sarah's hand, and led her up the stairs.

"I found her. And you were right. She's with Dracula. But she's completely within his power. We can't help her," Sarah said

"Not unless we have a plan. Carl I need you to do something," he said

"I'm not going to like this am I?" asked Carl

Sarah smiled.

"Sarah I want you to stay here, and hide from Dracula. Carl, there's a fire breather down there. When the time is right, I want you to push him towards Dracula. I'll get Anna from those ropes." Van Helsing explained.

"Great! I knew it! You're playing hero with my mom!" Sarah said.

"Just be ready when I get your mother. When you see me with her, you can come to us,"

Sarah nodded, and silently ran under a table, and hid, with her knees close to her stomach. The table cloth covered her view, but it ebded a few inches off the ground. She heard a roar and the music stop. She looked under the table cloth, and saw Van Helsing with her mother against the wall.

"Gabriel...Oh Gabriel," she heard a chilling voice.

"Oh great," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said another voice.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and swept from under the table to face Aleera. Aleera was wearing a purple dress, and black gloves.

"Don't you ever get tired of me, you crazy red-head?" Sarah asked with hate in her voice

"Aw, what do we have here? An angry little princess wearing a beautiful dress...how I love it!" Aleera giggled

"Yeah, well your dress ain't exactly pretty. So if you'll excuse me..."

Sarah hit Aleera square across the face, ran into a room, and closed the door, locking it.

"Finally, I got her this time," she mummbled

Suddenly, the door was banging so hard, it could echo through the whole palace. She backed against the wall looking for something to fight with...or somehow get out of here. She spotted a window, and opened it. Looking down would make you sick, because it was a long way.

"Why did I have to wear high heels today?" she asked herself as she climbed out.

Sarah stepped on the edge of the roof, and looked around her. It was raining outside. She let down her hair, took off her shoes, and ripped her mask off. She ran to the other side and looked down. There were dwergers in a rowing boat, with a thuggish creature, and Frankenstein! She gasped. It was a trap. That bat breath, blood-sucking, creature, set up a trap.

"Sarah! We forgot Sarah! Where is she?!" cried a familiar voice.

Sarah looked to her left, and saw Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna in the water. She took a deep breath, and jumped. She was about to hit the water when she felt sharp pains in her shoulders. She looked up and Dracula was holding her.

"Hello my dear," he said a chilling voice.

"No!" cried Anna and Van Helsing

Van Helsing and Anna grabbed both of Sarah's legs, trying to pull her to them

"Put her down Dracula! Let her go!" Van Helsing shouted angrily.

"Dracula, put her down right now!" cried Anna

"Not this time," Dracula sneered

With a sharp yank, Dracula pulled Sarah away from Van Helsing and Anna's grip, taking her away. Sarah struggled to get out, but the nails dug into her shoulders as she did.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"I'll find you! I'll get you back and set you free! I promise you!" shouted Van Helsing.

A while later, Dracula dropped Sarah to the ground on the floor of Frankenstein's lab. Dwergers were moving around, carrying heavy loads of equipment to an icy doorway. Dracula pushed Sarah through the doorway, and the temperature changed from a heat wave to a sceond ice age.

"Fine time to wear a dress," she mummbled.

"Hello Sarah," said a voice.

"Aleera keep away from me! I've had enough of you already!"

"Now, now, now, is that really ladylike?" asked Dracula as he stepped in front of Sarah

"I'm not a lady. I'm a huntress with an attitude,"

Dracula laughed. Sarah cringed at the sound of it. But she collected her courage.

"Why did you take me away from my mom? From Carl? From...from Van Helsing?"

Dracula laughed again.

"You trust Gabriel with your life?" he asked

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do,"

"Of course! I forgot! You two are close friends now, aren't you? Almost as close as a...father and daughter. I saw you dancing with him, and thought it was very cute,"

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"I took you away just in case my plan didn't work,"

"What plan?"

"Haven't you guessed yet child? I'm using Frankenstein to bring my children to life,"

"And I'm part of this plan...how?"

Dracula let out a creepy smile across his pale face.

"In case it didn't work, you'll become my child,"

"WHAT!?!"

"You heard me,"

Dracula turned away from Sarah almost going to the doorway, when Sarah stopped him

"Dracula wait! It's not fair! I'll...I'll make a deal with you. Something you can't pass up," Sarah shouted

Dracula turned around, interested in what Sarah had to say.

"If Van Helsing comes and finds me like he promised by tomorrow night at midnight, you have to set me and Frankenstein free, and you leave Trannsylvannia, never to return. But if he doesn't find me, I'll do what you want. Anything. I'll stay here forever if I lose this bet,"

Dracula smiled.

"So be it,"

(A/N: What has Sarah gotten herself into? But we all do know that Van Helsing comes and saves her, obviously. So...UPDATE NOW!)


	10. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing"

That night, Van Helsing walked around the Valerious Manor cursing himself for letting Dracula take Sarah away. He promised the Cardinal back at the order that he would make sure nothing happened to her, and he broke that promise. He broke a million promises. Suddenly, he heard Anna crying in the living room by the fire. A blanket was around her, and she was sitting in a chair. He walked over to her and sat by her.

"I'm sorry I let her go. I'm gonna get her back." Van Helsing reassured

"How? Dracula's probably bitten her by now...It's my fault. I should never have let her hunt. I knew she was too young," Anna sobbed.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get her back, but I just know she's all right. I know she'll be safe. And I know that you'll see her again."

Anna sighed.

"You know, you're probably right. She wasn't always like she is now. She used to run around the house playing hide and seek with her uncle. And she never wanted to fight vampires," she said

"What made her change her mind?" asked Van Helsing.

"When my mother died. She was strangled by Aleera. And so Sarah vowed revenge. The day of her funeral, she packed away her toys, and this,"

Anna took out a necklace she had around her neck. It had a charm with a moon and a star hanging on it's edge.

"I gave this to her when she was just born. It was my mothers, she passed it on to me, and I passed it on to her. Before she became a hunter she never took it off. I'm afraid she's forgotten about it," she whispered

"But she'll never forget this: She knows she'll home soon," Van Helsing said as he put an arm around her.

* * *

"I'm never gonna be home soon," said Sarah as she paced back and forth around the room.

Dracula had put Sarah in the tallest tower, in the coldest room. The sun was setting, she's been up all night and all day, and the sounds of machinary echoed through the hallway. But she knew Dracula and Aleera were resting in their coffins. However they would awake soon. And she had no time. She started searching around the prison

for anything to pick the lock. But all she found was bones and such.

"Ugh! I can't find anything! This is so stupid!"

Sarah put her hands on her hips. The wind started to blow again, and she started rubbing her arms. She was still in her dress from last night, and she's been freezing cold since. Suddenly she noticed something. An electrical cord was hanging above her window outside that led to another tower. She searched through the bones and found a long one. She climbed out the window, put the bone over the cord, took a deep breath, and pushed herself from the prison as the sun set. She crashed through the window of the next tower and rolled on the ground. She slowly got up off the ground, and shook her head. While she did, the room started to grow dark and more colder. Sarah became more alert then. She grabbed a torch from off the wall and went down the hall, careful not to step on the glass with her bare feet. With slow and silent brething, she walked the dark corridors with caution. The wind blew again, and the torch went out. It was pitch black, and Sarah couldn't see a thing. But she saw a sliver of light up ahead and walked slowly. When she got there she could hear Dwergi shouting orders in Romanian through their muffled mouths and sparks flying everywhere. And voices.

Coming from the other side of the tower. And two yells. One that was sounded like a wail, and a pericing scream. Then she heard another yell almost mixed with the sound of human and werewolf. Sarah went wide-eyed. There was only one man who was diagnosed with werewolf venom, and that was Van Helsing. He was here! She didn't know how, but he was here! Forgetting about the drakness in the hallway, Sarah ran yelling his name.

"Van Helsing! Van Helsing! I'm right here!" she cried with happiness

"And so am I, dear child," said a spine-chilling voice

Sarah gasped and turned around to face Dracula with a candle in his hand showing his face. She stood up straight, showing her courage.

"You lost Dracula. Van Helsing found me. Now set me and Frankenstein free like you promised!" she said with a grin.

"True, I did promise young Valerious. But Gabriel has not found you yet. And I intend to see to it that he never does," Dracula said

Dracula took Sarah by the hand hard, and swiftly took her to the foyer where they were preparing Frankenstein to bring Dracula's children to life.

"Let him go!" shouted Sarah.

"I cannot let that happen."

"But I can. Van Helsing will find me like he promised me. And he'll turn you into a big pile of dust once he does, you big lousy bat breath monster!"

Dracula let out a shreik, and pushed Sarah to the wall making a scratch on the side of her head bleeding. He bound her hands with metal cuffs that hung above her head. Sarah looked at Dracula with hatred.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you were called worse names! You can't take that seriously," she complained.

"As your future father, I forbid you to say a word until you have become what I am!" Dracula yelled.

"What makes you think that you would be my father, and that I would be your daughter?"

"Because I will be."

Without another word, Dracula turned away leaving Sarah alone struggling with her bonds until her wrists started to bleed. Suddenly she heard footsteps running toward her. She kept going still no matter how much pain it brought.

"Somebody he--"

Before she could finish, a hand was clamped over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream in fright because he came so sudden.

"Shh," the owner of the hand said.

Sarah scilenced herself as the owner of the hand came face to face. It was Van Helsing!

"Van Helsing! I knew you'd find me! I just knew you would," Sarah said with happiness

Van Helsing hugged Sarah so tight, she could hardly breathe. Sarah didn't mind. She knew she was safe. Van Helsing let go and took out his tojo blades.

"Hold still," he said as he cut off the chains.

Once Sarah was free, Sarah hugged him back.

"Go find your mother," Van Helsing said.

"But I want to kill Dracula with you," Sarah complained.

"Go! Before I turn into a werewolf. It'll be too dangerous,"

Sarah hestitaed before she took off running, obeying Van Helsing. She had forgotten about how he had been bitten through all the fighting. She ran through the slippery halls, sliding on the cold hard ice until she came to an abrupt stop against a glass door. She fell to the ground backwards and it her head.

"Ouch!" she almost screamed.

"Sarah?" cried a voice.

Sarah looked up and saw her mother and Carl in front of a vial with a needle inside it. Sarah's mother raced across the room to the door as Sarah got up.

"You're all right! You're alive!" she shouted.

"Of course I'm alive. I'm a Valerious. I'm always alive. See the gash on my head? It's proof that I'm hurt, but not terribly hurt. Who locked you guys in here? Don't tell me Dracula took you guys too,"

"Well actually, Igor betrayed us after he said he'd lead us to an antidote for Van Helsing." Carl explained.

"Oh geez! Never trust an allie of Dracula's, Carl. That's so stupid!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"All right fine! Where's the lever to this thing?"

"It's on the side of the wall. And hurry!" ordered Anna.

Sarah looked to her left and saw a lever pointing up. She pulled it down. Nothing happened.

"This is complete junk!" she shouted.

"Try again!" Anna ordered again.

Sarah looked at her mother and went wide-eyed. Aleera was hanging upside down behind them

"Mom! Look out!" she cried

Anna and Carl turned around and saw Aleera. She let out a shriek, and Anna and Carl backed away. She dropped down.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

"N...No," Carl lied.

Sarah held her head in her forehead.

"Then maybe I need to try a little harder," Aleera said as she looked at Anna, then cackled.

Without warning, Anna pushed the vial that held the antidote. It was full of acid and some of it smashed on Aleera's face. She held her face with both hands screaming.

"Viscous material! What did I tell you!" cried Carl.

Sarah saw the needle full of reddish liquid roll on the ground against the wall. Carl picked it up with his robes as Anna threw acid against the door burning the window.

"Come on Carl hurry up!" Sarah shouted. "We've got to get the antidote to Van Helsing!"

Carl came out and he and Sarah started to run. When Anna started to came out she was backed away by Aleera, her face half burned and twice as ugly in Sarah's opinion.

"You can't go until I say you can go!" she said.

"Kepp running Sarah!" shouted Anna

"Come here! And I say you can go when you are dead!"

Aleera threw Anna across the room. Sarah hesitated before running with Carl. She knew her mother could take on Aleera anytime. Outside lightning struck and rain fell down hard.

"Oh my goodness," said Carl in awe

"Got that right," Sarah agreed.

Through the roaring of thunder and cold rain, Sarah thought she heard a small crackle of electricity. She raised and eyebrow and turned around. Igor was running toward them with an electric gun.

"Carl! Watch out!" she shouted

Carl turned around just in time to duck out of Igors way. Sarah was running around in circles trying to get away from Igor.

"You knock it off! Didn't your mother teach you any manners!?" she shouted.

Igor just kept on laughing like a maniac. Sarah stopped.

"All right that's it!"

Sarah knocked the electric gun from Igors hands and started kicking him on the side of his head. She punched him two times before kiicking him in the face, and knocking him off the cliff. Carl stood behind her.

"Thanks for that," he said

"Don't mention it. I'll be right back. I have to help Van Helsing," Sarah said

Before Carl could stop her Sarah ran all the way back inside. She stopped and took a good look around. The whole place was on fire, and so were the dwergi. They were running around and everything.

"Van Helsing! Where the heck are you? This is no time to be playing games!" she shouted.

Suddenly a cold hand was on her shoulder, it's nails almost digging in her shoulder. Sarah looked at the hand and looked up and saw Dracula, with a grin on his face.

"Oh crud no," she whispered.

Before she could say another word, Dracula wrapped an arm around her neck turning her around facing where he was facing.

"Let's go pay a little visit to your friend, my darling," he hissed.

Sarah didn't have long to wait as Dracula dragged her with him. She saw Van Helsing coming around the corner all wet with rain and sweat from the heat of the flames.

"You're too late my friend!" shouted Dracula. "My children live!"

Van Helsing turned around and was shocked to see Sarah taken hostage once again after he told her to go away where she would be safe. Sarah struggled giving Van Helsing a clear message that she needed help.

"Then the only way to kill them, is to kill you," Van Helsing said.

"Correct,"

Van Helsin smiled and took off his coat.

"So be it," he said.

Suddenly the clock chimed midnight. Van Helsing looked at them.

"One," he said in a menacing voice.

Van Helsing went down on his knees as he cried out in pain, tearing his shirt off, his muscles enlarging.

"No. This cannot be," Dracula said.

Dracula let Sarah go, and Sarah started to run and hide. She hid behind one of the machines as she watched Van Helsing turn into a black werewolf. Dracula started to laugh, but Sarah could tell that he reeked with fear.

"We do not find ourselves on opposites sides of the board Gabriel!" he said backing away. "We are part of the same grand game!"

Sarah watched as Van Helsing the Werewolf roared. Dracula changed into his ugly bat form and started to fly away. The two monsters fought each other all over the place, until the fell again, right in front of the machine Sarah was behind. Dracula changed back into his human form.

"You are being used Gabriel. But I escaped. So can you!" he cried.

Van Helsing let out an angry roar in response. Dracula quickly changed back to his bat form and fought with him again. Sarah kept watching with a blank face as Van Helsing threw Dracula up on the bridge above them. When Sarah saw Dracula get up, she gasped. There was blood all over him. She didn't understand. He had the power to heal. She looked at Van Helsing the Werewolf as he was sharpening his claws against the post. Of course. She understood. The only way to kill a vampire was a werewolf if one ever had the will. That was why there was an antidote. Van Helsing jumped on top of the bridge. Dracula kept backing away.

"Don't you understand? We could be... we could be friends. Partners. Brothers in arms!" said Dracula as his voice deepened when he changed back.

Van Helsing took Dracula by the throat and roared. But suddenly Van Helsing turned back into...well, Van Helsing. He stumbled back in shock as he realized what he was doing. As Sarah came out, he jumped off the bridge.

"Van Helsing!" Sarah whispered loudly as she hugged him.

Van helsing hugged her back in his sweaty arms.

"Did I mention that it was you who murdered me?" Dracula asked. He was still up in the bridge.

Sarah looked at Van Helsing with a questioning look. What was Dracula talking about now?

"It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be an angel,"

Sarah went wide-eyed at Van Helsing. How could this be? Suddenly she saw Dracula behind them. Van Helsing wrapped an arm around Sarah.

"What I want is life, Gabriel," he said. "The continuation of my kind.The return of my future daughter,"

Sarah shook her head furiously, and hugged Van Helsings arm as tight as she could.

"And perhaps the return of my ring,"

Sarah looked at a black ring with a dragon insignia on Van Helsings hand, and at Dracula's. There was one finger missing.

"Don't be afraid Gabriel. Don't be afraid. I shall give you back your life. Your memory,"

Van Helsing pushed Sarah aside.

"Some things are better left forgotten," he said, then doubled over in pain as he changed back.

Van Helsing lunged forward, and bit Dracula. Sarah watched in horror as Dracula turned into dust.

"Sarah!" cried a voice.

Sarah turned around and saw her mother.

"Mom..." she started to say.

"Has the final stroke struck yet?" Anna interuppted.

"No, but..."

"Stay here,"

"Mom, wait!"

Before Sarah could stop her mother, Anna ran out with the antidote in her hand. Suddenly the werewolf leapt on Anna and they landed on the couch.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sarah

Carl came running up with a silver stake. Sarah looked at him, and he looked back.

"I can't do it," he said.

"Carl, he was my friend too. I'll do it, if you won't," Sarah whispered.

Carl gave the stake to Sarah, and she walked quickly to the werewolf as it got up. Just as she was about to drive it through the werewolf, it turned around and roared at her. Sarah didn't scream. She just merely looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Van Helsing. It's me," she said.

The werewolf looked back ot her, and down at himself. The syringe that Anna held before was in him. The werewolf took out of his stomach and turned around and saw Anna lying on the couch. Lying still, eyes open wide, no moving. Sarah's heart felt as though it had been literally torn in two. Then Carl said the two most dreadful words she ever heard.

"She's dead," he said, his voice breaking.

(A/N: DON'T HURT ME! SHE'LL BE ALIVE IN THE SEQUAL! THERE'S A TRAILER TO PROVE IT! SPARE MY LIFE! I BEG YOU!)

The werewolfs face turned remorse as he took Anna in his arms. It howled at the moon as it turned back into Van Helsing, who was crying. It was all over

Two days later...

As Sarah got ready for her mothers funeral, she heard voices outside her room. She had been quiet ever since her mothers death, and stayed in her room mostly. There were dirty dishes with half eaten sandwiches on her dresser and her bed was unmade, for she mostly stayed in bed sobbing on her pillow.

"I'm going to take care of her," she heard Van Helsing's voice.

"Van Helsing, I'm sorry, but the order has said that she has to stay with her people. She is the last member of her family, and that automatically makes her the caretaker of Trannsylvannia," she heard Carl's voice.

"But I promised I would take care of her,"

Sarah hung her head as she came out the door. Carl and Van Helsing were right outside. She didn't say a word to them as she went outside to tack up Moonlight.

Later, Sarah was standing beside her mothers burning resting place. After putting a rose by it, she turned her way to go home.

"Sarah," said Van Helsing as he came up.

Sarah turned around to face him. He bent down on two knees to face her.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have this," he said as he dug in his pocket.

Sarah gasped as he took out her necklace with the moon and star pendent. She had been looking everywhere for it. But, for the first time in two days, she smiled at him.

"You can keep it. I want you to remember me by," she said.

"You've been looking for this a long time. Take it. And I will always remember you by. I got you something," he said.

Van Helsing took out a small little doll with a china face out of his big pocket.

"She came all the way from France just to be with you. I got it special. Her name is Anna,"

Sarah smiled and hugged him.

"We'll write to each other whenever possible. I'll write first, and then you write back. And hug Anna everyday for me. So that whenever you're alone, and when you hug her, you'll really be hugging me and your mother,"

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll come visit you during holidays. Don't worry,"

After Sarah gave one last hug to Van Helsing and Carl, she saddled up her horse and rode away. As she thought, she had a feeling that something big was going to happen to her. Maybe, just maybe, her life would have a happier ending, very soon.

(A/N: Okay, for those of you who have faith in me that Anna will be alive in the sequal, here's the trailer!)

_Scene_: We see the back of a young woman in her nightgown, bare feet, and light brown hair flowing, running through a sun-filled forest with autumn leaves falling down like snow. The young woman stops, turns around, and we see the face of Princess Sarah Anne Valerious. The scene fades and another one pops up. We see sarah waking, sitting up staight from her bed as she hears a scream/ Scene fades again/ Scene fades in to 5 teenagers, one of them Sarah, riding through the forest/Everyone in the village standing around a young woman lying dead.

Narrator: It all ended with a death of a loved one

_Scene_: Anna Valerious's face shows on the screen showing that she is scared and that she is trapped in Castle Frankenstein/Sarah yelling at a boy her age

Sarah: She's never coming back! And I'm never going to see her again!

_Scene_: In a dark house, Sarah turns around her eyes growing wide

Narrator: But it will all start again...

_Scene_: Sarah holding hands with Maria as they run through the halls of Valerious Manor

Maria: What's happening?!?!

_Scene_: A smile shows on the screen fangs growing on each side

Narrator: With an old enemy.

_Scene_: Sarah yelling at something in the dark house from earlier

Sarah: It was you all along!

_Scene_: Dracula and his 3 brides walking over to a cell. Inside is Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna

Dracula: I will find her.

_Scene_: Sarah kissing the boys she was yelling at earlier/Sarah wielding her sword swinging it at a boy with a pale face and a black cape

Dracula: (VO) And the last of the Valerious will die!

_Scene_: Sarah looking back at the audience with a smile on her face

Sarah: Not if I can help it

(Music: "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence sounds in the background)

_Scene_: Sarah kicking the pale-faced boy in the face/Steel, the boy Sarah was kissing, wrestling a werewolf

Narrator: Coming soon to

_Scene_: Van Helsing running through the streets of Rome

Van Helsing: Sarah!

_Scene_: Dracula smiling in Castle Frankenstein

Dracula: Valerious

_Scene_: Sarah drawing her sword in the rain, her face full of determination

Narrator: Sarah Valerious...

_Scene_: Sarah somersaulting in the air out of Aleera's way

Narrator: ...Will deliver the greatest adventure...

_Scene_: Sarah hugging her mother in the forest/Anna kissing Van Helsing

Narrator: ...of a lifetime

_Scene_: Sarah leading Michael, Steel, Maria, Carl, Van Helsing, and Anna walking side by side with her in the middle/ "The Youngest One" logo shows on the screen

Narrator: "The Youngest One:...

("Dracula's Revenge" appearsunder the logo, the blade of a sword under it)

Narrator:..."Dracula's Revenge"

COMING SOON TO !


End file.
